A Stone's Throw
by Droplet
Summary: A simple mistake triggers a chain of events with shocking consequences. Chastened by his error, can The Doctor set things right?
1. Once Upon a Time

A Stone's Throw

Part 1: Once Upon A Time

A very long time ago, there lived a wise man with his two daughters. Their wooden home was modest and small, but the daughters did not mind, for it overlooked a vast, beautiful pond, and every day, once their chores were complete, they would play on its banks while their father cooked their supper.

The younger of the sisters had a favourite spot on the eastern side of the pond, for this was where the water lilies grew. These green and pink flowers hovered on the water like little saucers, and were close enough to the bank that she could grab them with her butterfly net, and wear the pretty blooms in her hair.

One day, while fishing for lilies, she could see her sister on the other side of the pond. The older girl was picking up stones from the rocky shore and skimming them across the clear surface of the water. Deciding that she wanted to try as well, the little girl picked up a small, glimmering pebble, and threw it towards the water.

The stone did not glide over the pool as her sister's had done, but sank to the bottom of the shallow waters with a loud plop, and as it broke the liquid's fragile skin, large ripples began to form. These ripples emanated slowly out, and began to push the surrounding water lilies away from the shore's edge.

The little girl began to cry, for the precious water lilies that she loved were now drifting hopelessly out of her reach. She ran back home to her father, who saw her distress, got up from his chair, and asked her what the problem was.

"I want the lilies back!" she sobbed. "I threw a stone into the water and now they're gone!"

"Well," her father replied calmly, "if you take the stone back out of the water, perhaps the lilies will return."

He walked with her back to the eastern shore, and she eagerly strode out into the pond, bent down to collect the pebble, and waded back onto dry land. But as she looked out onto the pond's surface, she saw that her actions had been in vain. She had created even more vibrations in the water, moving her goal further still out of her reach.

She looked up towards her father, confused. He gave her a kind smile in reply.

"Now let this be a lesson to you, young girl. Some doings can never be undone. And every pebble we throw will have a consequence, though we may not realise it at the time. We must learn to anticipate such things, and try not to disturb the way that things should be!"

The little girl promised her father that she would never throw stones into the pond again, but he wondered whether she had truly understood his lesson. Surely another day would come when his daughter would ask him to right another of her mistakes.

Indeed, it seemed almost inevitable.

 _Old Gallifreyan fable_

* * *

"Well Doctor, I think it looks safe enough,"

"Are you sure, eh? The Black Guardian can be very cunning when he wants to be."

The two travellers, known as the Doctor and Romana, stuck their heads out of the blue police box that they called home, scanning their surroundings for any obvious signs of danger.

The TARDIS had landed in what appeared, at first glance, to be a small Edwardian study. On one side of the room sat a large desk and accompanying chair. Next to that towered a long row of bookshelves, each packed with hardbound, dusty tomes. A single doorway on the opposite wall appeared to lead out of the room.

"You're right Romana, it looks fairly innocuous."

"Yes, almost boringly so."

"Well then, there's nothing for it but to head out and have a bit of a nosey, hmm?"

The two friends left the safety of the TARDIS' doorway, and closed the ship behind them. They were both immediately drawn towards the room's exit, hungry for more precise knowledge of their whereabouts and whenabouts.

"After you, Romana, ladies first," gestured the Doctor, performing a minor bow.

"Oh, thank you." Romana, surprised by the Doctor's sudden turn towards decorum, grabbed the door handle and jiggled it about unsuccessfully. "Oh," she sighed with resignation, "it's locked."

"I _know_. Isn't it marvellous?"

"I fail to see quite what's so marvellous about it."

"My dear Romana, a locked door is _always_ three times as interesting as an unlocked one. There could be anything on the other side of that!"

Romana frowned. Surely, she thought, the same could be said of any door, locked or otherwise, but she knew further discussion of this point would be quite futile. "I suppose that means you'll be opening it, then?"

"Well, it would be _rather_ difficult to get through otherwise. Pass me my sonic screwdriver."

"I haven't got your sonic screwdriver! Isn't it in your coat somewhere?"

"Oh, probably. I suppose I'll have to look."

The Doctor began emptying his pockets onto a small mahogany table to the right of the door. One by one, he slowly drew out a trove of trinkets. Among them were three train tickets to Brighton, circa 1950; a small, tea-stained spoon; the dried husk of a well-eaten pear; two conkers tied to impossibly long strings; and a small round stone which promptly rolled away from the unlikely collection and onto the floor. Romana found herself imagining the objects stored in a large glass case at a particularly eccentric and shabby museum.

Finally, the Doctor drew his trusty sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and flashed Romana a toothy grin. However, before he could thrust the device towards the beckoning door, she gave a pointed look towards the pile of detritus he had accumulated on the poor, unsuspecting table. Sheepishly, he began placing the objects back into his coat pockets.

"Now then!" he boomed, finishing his task, "the door!" He spun around with an air of theatricality, swirling his scarf around his neck, before presenting the sonic screwdriver to the sealed gateway. As the device whirred its familiar whirr, a loud clunk emanated from its target. He twisted the handle of the now-unlocked door, and yanked it open, revealing a corridor leading further into the house.

"Right, well, off we go!" he cheerfully yelped, gesturing for Romana to follow him into the passageway beyond. She shook her head in slight exasperation, but followed nonetheless.

As the pair of travellers strode confidently through the doorway, and towards a new adventure, neither had noticed the small, round stone that still lay on the room's floor – for the Doctor had forgotten to return it to his pocket. For a few days, it remained there, unmoved and neglected underneath the solemn table. It was still there when the Doctor and Romana breathlessly returned to the TARDIS, cheerfully going over the highlights of their recent escapades, as they hurried back into the craft.

It was only after the TARDIS had left that the pebble began to tremble and vibrate, creating tiny, but ever growing ripples in the air around it. Ripples that could never be undone.

END OF PART ONE


	2. A Rock And A Hard Place

Part Two: A Rock And A Hard Place

For the first time in a long while, Tegan felt normal. There was no imminent threat of danger, there were no goopy green aliens to defeat, and (she thought with a wry chuckle) there was no longer a job at Heathrow to hurry back to. Now it was just her, Nyssa and the Doctor, relaxing in a charming spot with some refreshing beverages. She grabbed her drink; a light blue concoction with a sharp, citrusy taste; swirled the little cocktail umbrella around a few times, and took a large gulp, deciding to get something much stronger on the next round. Better enjoy the peace while it lasts.

Even she had to admit that the Doctor had chosen a fabulous spot for a holiday, though he had spoken so quickly and with such enthusiasm that she hadn't quite caught the planet's name. They had landed in a sparkling metropolis in the middle of a vast desert, and while the technology was clearly more advanced than that of her time, the shops and people were clad in so many cheery colours that the place felt quite welcoming.

Almost as soon as they had arrived, the Doctor has started rushing down the busy streets, muttering about an old friend, and Tegan and Nyssa felt hopeless but to follow. They had soon arrived at their destination - a large, canvas tent, as tall and wide as a building. Above the entranceway, the name 'Radiance' was scrawled in multi-coloured spray paint. Glancing back at the taller, cleaner edifices around the rest of the square, she couldn't help wondering what kind of friend the Doctor intended to meet.

Tegan's fears were put aside they moment she stepped through the doorway - it was a restaurant! And quite a beautiful one at that! In the centre of the tent, a huge void in the roof let golden sunshine fall down on the interior, lending the canvas a warm, sepia-toned glow. Directly beneath that gap stood a well-stocked bar, around which the tables were scattered. At the edges of the space, small corridors of fabric appeared to lead to the kitchens. She had to admit it. She was impressed.

A tall, blonde woman stood at a podium just inside the entranceway, and gave a polite bow as the travellers entered. As she reached down to pick up some menus, the Doctor stopped her.

"Just tell your boss that the Doctor is here to see him."

At that, the server's ears picked up, and she nodded eagerly.

"Of course sir, if you'll all just follow me to a table."

* * *

"His name is Loba," the Doctor began, as Tegan and Nyssa sipped on their newly acquired drinks. "I met him the first time I was here, about twenty years ago, a very nice chap. Worked for the government at the time, the very picture of discretion. And the last time I saw him he had just retired and was setting up this place." He looked away, distracted for a moment. "I helped him with some kind of trouble, I think…"

"That doesn't surprise me," chimed Tegan.

"Well anyway, he's a very amiable fellow, and I'm sure you'll agree this venue is quite delightful, so I thought we'd pop in and say hello while we were in the neighbourhood. Ah, there he is now!"

Tegan didn't need any help spotting the Doctor's old friend as he made his way across the restaurant - only an acquaintance of the Doctor would dress quite so conspicuously.

"A picture of discretion, eh?" Tegan mumbled with faint amusement.

"I did say he _used_ to work for the government. One has to gain rather more attention when promoting a restaurant. Clearly, by any means necessary."

"Be nice, the pair of you!" Nyssa scolded. "Besides, I think his attire is most...intriguing."

Well, thought Tegan, that was certainly one way to describe it. The tall, heavy-set man heading towards them was wearing a garish mismatch of traditional and modern clothing. The bulk of his figure was covered by a long, white robe, probably cotton - no problems so far. But his shoes were bright orange nylon trainers, his arms were covered in an assortment of large, unreasonably shiny bracelets, and to top it all off, he wore rounded multi-coloured sunglasses that covered half his face. You certainly couldn't have lost him in a crowd.

The bewilderingly-dressed man drew near, and finally spoke in a slow, warm drawl. "Ahhh, hellloo again my old friend!"

As Loba approached, the Doctor rose and extended his hand in greeting. Loba instead chuckled and thrust his arms around the Doctor in a great bear hug.

"These Time Lords, ehhhh?" He spoke now to Nyssa and Tegan, "always so formal!"

"I hope the new face didn't throw you off?"

"Only for a moment, my friend. I thought, who else would turn up dressed for cricket? It had to be you. Can I get your two friends anything more to drink?" He asked politely.

"Oh, the same again please," responded Nyssa eagerly, passing her nearly depleted glass. "It's very refreshing!"

"Are you sure you haven't had enough, Nyssa?" The Doctor was fretting unnecessarily again. She rolled her eyes.

"I will have as much as I care for, thank you very much! Anyway, what about Tegan? She's had as many as I have."

Loba chuckled. "I suspect, judging by her rather more potent choice of drink, Tegan has more experience in holding her liquor. Would I be right?"

Tegan raised her whisky glass with a jolly gesture. "Amen to that!"

"Nyssa," the Doctor started warily, "did they allow the consumption of alcohol on Traken?"

"Noooo..." She responded with a sly grin, "but we're not on Traken, are we?"

"Ha!" boomed Loba. "She's got you there!"

* * *

The light conversation and gentle atmosphere continued for a while, with Loba occasionally leaving the group to fetch more drinks or attend to his managerial duties. He had just returned from the bar, where a new staff member, covered from head to toe in a long black cloak, had apparently needed some assistance.

He addressed the group. "I hope everyone is now feeling comfortable and relaxed?"

The three friends quickly nodded their agreement.

"Good, then we can get down to business."

"Business?" Tegan shot a warning look at the Doctor. This was supposed to be a holiday.

The Doctor looked similarly confused. "...and what business is that? I just thought I was popping in to say hello!"

"You have something to give to me, I believe?"

The Doctor began to rub the back of his neck. "Oh. That. Listen, Loba, the circumstances have changed somewhat since -"

"Doctor! You're not telling me you haven't brought it! It's been months since you took on this sacred burden, and judging by your new face it's been even longer from your perspective. Surely you've found it by now!?"

"Found what?" Nyssa and Tegan both chirped in unison, staring daggers at the Doctor and leaning threateningly towards him.

The Doctor let loose a long sigh. "It's an artefact of great significance to this planet's history, known as the Harath, or Heart Stone. According to their holy scriptures, when Calista the Magnanimous launched her campaign to reunite the seven regions of the land -"

"Skip the history lesson, Doc!" Tegan protested.

"Well to cut a long story short, it's supposed to be very powerful and very valuable, and last year it was stolen from its very well guarded spot in the government archives."

"Some old colleagues of mine asked if I had any connections that could assist in the search, and eventually we sent the Doctor to retrieve it," continued Loba. "As a Time Lord, we surmised he might be able to locate it fairly promptly," he concluded pointedly.

"And indeed, I did!" The Doctor cried indignantly.

"Then what's the problem?"

The Doctor shuffled back into his seat. "...I lost it."

"You lost it!?"

"Well it was very easily done! All that pompous nonsense I read about its 'grand and golden power', let me tell you, the real stone was very, very small and ordinary."

"How dare you!"

"I'm sorry Loba, but it's true. As far as I could tell, it was just a normal rock. I must have...placed it down somewhere and forgotten about it. I was very irresponsible back in the day!"

"Well, where were you when you last remember having it?" Nyssa suggested innocently.

"If I knew that, Nyssa, it would hardly be lost, would it?"

"So you're saying it could be anywhere you've been in time and space?"

The Doctor nodded bashfully in response.

"What a mess," declared Tegan, glumly.

Loba stood up, obviously shaken, and began to pace back and forth besides the travellers' table.

"The Adjura will be most...displeased to hear this, Doctor."

Tegan mouthed "Ad-ju-ra?" With a quizzical look on her face.

"Just the local head of state, Tegan." Suddenly the Doctor appeared cheerful again. "And I shouldn't worry, Loba, we'll finish our drinks, nip back to the TARDIS and be off before Her Most Divine Pretentiousness even gets wind we've been here."

"I regret that will not be possible." The heavy, female voice rang out from the centre of the tent, where only the bartender stood. In one swift, continuous motion, she removed her veil and cloak, revealing flowing, purple robes and a sharp, angular visage. The rest of the staff scattered around the room instead drew energy weapons, and immediately all twenty devices were pointed towards the Doctor's party.

Tegan slowly raised her arms in the air, and sighed. "It was only a matter of time, I suppose. Even on holiday, some things never change with you, Doc."

The robed speaker moved slowly towards the table. "Forgive me Doctor, but once Loba informed us you had arrived, I was loath to let you depart without enjoying your company myself."

The Doctor simply uttered an "Ah."

"So," Tegan started, "I take it this is Her Pretentiousness herself?"

"Tegan!" Nyssa exclaimed aghast.

The Adjura responded calmly and precisely. "Do not concern yourself, child. I know the loud one means no serious offence."

Nyssa bowed her head sincerely. "Your lenience is greatly appreciated."

"I am more lenient in some matters than I am in others." The Adjura held the Doctor in a long, piercing stare. "You have disappointed us greatly, Time Lord, by returning without your charge. Have you forgotten that you swore an oath to deliver the Harath?"

"Yes, I really must stop swearing to things..." he remarked flippantly.

"Now I shall have to take measures to ensure you uphold your duty. Loba!" she called, "I require a single coin."

Loba fumbled in his pockets for a moment, before passing a small brass-ish circle to his leader. She held it up and twisted it around, like a magician, revealing the two different images on each side of the coin - a large tree on one, and a palace on the other. Then, she placed it on her thumb and tossed the coin. It landed with a dull thunk onto the table - the palace side faced upward.

"It is decided. The quieter of your two friends shall be kept as a hostage." The Adjura clicked her fingers, and two pistol-wielding guards reached forward and grabbed Nyssa's arm.

"You have one day to find and return the Heart Stone, which for a time traveller should not be much difficulty. Until you do, your friend Nyssa shall stay with me in the palace."

"Is that really necessary?" The Doctor protested wearily.

"You have yet to impress me so far. But have no fear, Nyssa will be treated with the greatest of care, and all the luxuries of the palace shall be made available to her."

"Except her freedom!" cried Tegan.

"Then be glad that the coin has shown you favour, and you retain that luxury." Again, the Adjura turned to face the Doctor with an intense gaze.

"Be warned Doctor. If you do not return, within one day, with what I seek, your friend Nyssa shall suffer the penalty for treason in your stead. I trust I make myself clear?"

"Oh yes, as crystal." Tegan could see the fury in the Doctor's eyes, and observed his hands gripping the tablecloth tightly.

"Then I suggest you get started immediately, for her sake!"

* * *

As soon as he and Tegan had returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor hurried round the central console and set the controls for take-off with great urgency. As he finished doing so, and the familiar roar of the TARDIS engines began to sound, he slumped back and exhaled deeply.

"Right, well now we're in the vortex, we've at least got some time to think."

"Doctor, how are we going to find that stone?"

"I don't know, Tegan! That's why I need time to think!" The Doctor snapped at Tegan with unusual ferocity. She stepped back, chastened, before resuming her questions in a gentler, more sympathetic tone.

"What's going to happen if we don't get that stone?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor started scrutinising the TARDIS monitor, pretending not to hear her, but Tegan was familiar with that trick and pressed further.

"Doctor, what are they going to do to Nyssa?!"

The Doctor sighed, withdrew from the console, and looked Tegan straight in the eyes.

"It's as you said, Tegan. Some things never change. If we don't find and return that artefact, Nyssa will be stoned to death at dawn."

END OF PART TWO


End file.
